Iron Prince
by BlackenedLips
Summary: It has been four years and she's still searching for the one that got away, everyone's favorite Auto-bot. One-Shot


Please comment and please be lenient, because this is my first one-shot after all.

I don't own any of the Transformers (Or the character talking… If you are as big of a fan of the Transformers movies as I am, then you'll know why ;D)

….

My parents always told me to believe in whatever and whoever I wanted to believe in. This includes the Tooth Fairy, aliens, Santa Clause, The Sandman and so forth. I had figured out by now that it was just their way to shut me up when I bothered them with things that people said didn't make sense too much. Though I believed in all of it, I always thought they were different than people represented them… almost like the ones on Rise of the Guardians.

So, 'till four years ago, I had openly and fully believed in everything mythical or mysterious, just like the untouched pieces of space. Scientist still believes it is there even if they haven't seen it yet, don't they? The reason I'm am writing this, is because today is the anniversary of the day that lead to me being forced and pressured to hide my beliefs (Oh, no, so sad, blah-blah... Moving on.)

That day began like any other: wake up, go to school, go home, eat my food, do my homework and run off to hunt for clues. I had heard that there was a sighting, in our woods the day prior, of the Easter Bunny himself, so that was where I headed. But, being the absolute klutz I was at age twelve, I slipped and fell on my face. I couldn't care less though, because I dislodged my tooth, and that was just another opportunity to spot the Tooth Fairy.

My parents obviously didn't see it that way (Still my parents, after all) and that was the first time they told me to grow up and stop believing in nonsense. I held my head high and agreed to their orders, but, as soon as I was alone in my room, I scavenged for my flashlight and my fluffy tooth baggy that read 'My Tooth' on the front.

Well, I just wasn't doing the whole giving-up-nonsense just yet, alright?! I was planning to stay awake and on constant watch through the entire night and, gosh-darn-it, that was what I was going to do.

When my mother had finally finished telling me goodnight and left, I quickly nuzzled myself comfortably in my blanket and stuffed my tooth baggy under my pillow. Unfortunately, after what felt like hours of waiting, I had dozed off.

Three bright flashes of light and a loud crash quickly saved me and pulled me out of my slumber. Two more flashes went off outside and I slowly sat up in curiosity. I couldn't figure out what it could be, but, just in case, I took my baggy and shuffled out of bed. The cold air immediately nipped at my exposed skin (Okay, so maybe a dress wasn't the best idea.) so I picked up my pink stuffed pony and held it close.

I stepped over our wooden floors lightly, as to not wake my parents (Their room wasn't as close to the crash as mine), and continued to make my way outside. I looked around the yard, the wet grass tingling the soles of my feet, in search of whatever could have rumbled the earth. But, as soon as I spotted our wreckage of a pool, I knew where I needed to go.

A metal hand slammed down onto the side of the pool (or what was left of it), crushing the metal steps, and I froze in place. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared in the slightest, just mesmerized.

A 25 foot metallic man stood up in the pool. (I know you'd expect me to say robot, but the way it moved… like I said, I was mesmerized.) Whatever it was, it lift itself out of the pool-now-crater and stepped down right next to me. I watched every move he made in wander. He/she/it made my heart pound without even seeming to notice.

It was then that it happened, something that made my entire past feel like dust, I noticed his glimmering blue optics were looking straight down into my own blue orbs. He saw me.

We didn't break 'eye' contact for even a second as he continued moving over me and then began walking off. I couldn't help the slight smile that graced my lips and shyly hid my stuffed animal behind me back. I was always less mature that the other kids my age (With what I believe and me looking much younger to boot), but it had never seem to bother me until that moment he was watching me.

I quickly broke eye contact and thought hard on anything to say… anything to keep him from leaving for a little while longer. But I still just had to choose something stupid, didn't I? Really, I just kind of blurted it out. Maybe it was his metal shining brightly that made me do it.

"Excuse me, but are you the tooth fairy?"

I mean, REALLY!?

But, it did the trick… I guess… because he paused. I looked back up and my eyes widen in shock. He had shift to look at me, as if he was going to say something back. Like ACTUALLY. SAY. SOMETHING!

"Hay, Sweetheart!" My dad's panicked voice startled both me and the 'bot, "What are you doing out here by yourself!? My god, and what happened to the pool!?"

The 'bot quickly moved and hid behind our trees, slightly crouched down, and watched me for a few more seconds as my parents ran over to me and looked over me for wounds. He then turned around and left.

"Sweetheart, are you okay!?" my mother repeated breathlessly, but my eyes were still fixated onto the trees he disappeared behind. In the distance, I spotted my dad's GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck driving off, but somehow I knew that, what I saw, wasn't all there was to it.

* * *

For more than a year I tried convincing people of what had happened that night, but nobody would believe me. It took my parents threatening to take me to a mental asylum for me to keep my mouth shut that time. But, by then, I had lost all my friends, respect and clearly, my parents' love.

Two years after that night, something happened to pull me right back into my strange obsession. A 'military training exercise' in Egypt…. Yeah, like hell I believed that. But I also knew better that time, I promised to keep it all secret. Something tells me he'll prefer that anyway.

At least, I hope it's a 'he', because, as strange as it is, this year, when I was about to have my first kiss, HE popped into my head! VERY awkward moment for my poor EX-boyfriend. God, how I hope I get some answers when I track the 'bot down one day. I wonder if he'll recognize me though, because, in the last four years… Let's just say… I 'popped'.

I hope I find him… the robot… hidden as a GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck… my own mythical creature.

…..


End file.
